Dream Boy From The Stars
by The Jersey Boy
Summary: This is just a cute Kirby and Tiff romance I wrote, based on the new TV show. Please Read/Review!
1. A New Threat

Dream Boy From The Stars

By The Jersey Boy

NOTES: I don't own these characters. They is just bein' used in my story. You got a problem wittat? Enjoy if you said no, run if you said yes. See ya later! Heh, heh, heh… ^_^

Kirby was playing hopscotch with Tiff and Tuff (much easier than jump-rope), laughing and smiling. Kirby was still getting the hang of the game, however, and as he hopped to the final square, he stumbled and fell face first on the ground.

Tiff giggled, and ran to help him up. "Are you okay, Kirby?"

He gave her a reassuring nod. "Kirby!"

She smiled. "Okay, come on, let's play something else!"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and rumbling. Tiff and Tuff cowered, but Kirby stood staring defiantly over the hill. Then, as always, King Dedede and Escargoon came over the hill in their tank.

"Well, look who I found!" chuckled Kind Dedede, "The catch of the day!"

"Why won't you leave us alone?" Tiff screamed at the evil bird.

"Why won't you stop getting in our way?" Escargoon screamed back. 

"Because you won't leave us alone!" Tuff answered.

"That's only because you keep getting in our…"

Escargoon couldn't finish, because Kind Dedede bopped him over the head. "Quiet, we're not here to get into repetitive insult cycles!" The King snarled. "We're here to take care of puffy pants here! Watch this new monster blast him to bits!"

As Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff watched in fear, the crane of the tank extended and set something on the ground. It was a small, metal "H." 

"The letter H? What's he intend to do with that?" Tuff mused. He soon got his answer, as the small letter grew to an immense size (I'm copying off episode 2, I know… my apologies. –TJB) and growled.

"Ohhh no!" Impulsively, Tiff squeezed Kirby in terror. Somehow, having the pink puff in her arms made her a bit less frightened. "Save us, Kirby!" She cried. "Do something!"

Before Kirby could act, part of the large H seemed to break off and form a giant A, then a T and finally an E. It was now a giant monster shaped like the word "HATE."

"Growr! I hate Kirby! I want to kill Kirby!" It rumbled. With massive steps, using the legs coming from the H and the E, it ran at Kirby with incredible speed, knocking the Star Warrior over the hill.

Tiff gasped. Dedede always was so mean to Kirby! She didn't want to see him get hurt because he was the only one who could stop the King. But was that all…?

Tuff had already lifted Kirby back to his feet, and the pink warrior charged back over the hill, only to be cast over it once again by a massive palm.

"Hate, hate, HATE!" The monster bellowed. It loomed over the them, casting a shadow over Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby.

Tiff held onto Kirby again, and she thought she felt him squeeze her hand, but she couldn't be sure because she was so frightened.

"You must run." a voice said from behind them. It was Meta Knight.

"Why? Why can't Kirby beat this thing?" Tuff asked the masked man.

"It is no ordinary monster. It thrives off negative emotions." Meta Knight replied. "No physical strength can overcome it."

"Kirby, Kirby?" Kirby whispered, hanging his head. Tiff held his hand tighter, to comfort him.

"I'm sorry to have you run, but you must. Come! Quickly!" Meta Knight ran off, his cape blowing in the wind.

"Come on!" Tuff ran over the hill, Tiff and Kirby close behind.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha!" Cackled Dedede. "Look's like we finally showed them who's boss around here!"

Back at Kirby's home, Kirby had his face buried in the pillow, crying. There was never a time that he was defeated by a monster before… he felt like he was worthless now.

Then the door creaked open and Tiff walked in. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." She said. "Ohh, don't cry, Kirby!" She sat next to him. "We'll show that King who's boss yet!"

Kirby lifted his head from the pillow. "Kirby…"

Tiff patted his back. "It's okay, Kirby. I'd cry too."

"Oo cry too?" Kirby whispered. 

Tiff smiled. She remembered that Kirby could sometimes repeat what others said. She just hoped one day he could learn to really talk.

" 'on't cwy, Tiff… E'll 'ow at 'ing oo bos!"

Tiff cried out in delight. Kirby was talking! "Oh, Kirby, you can talk!" She hugged him out of happiness.

" 'irby, oo can 'alk!"

Her smile faded. He was still just repeateing what she had said. But Kirby smiled broadly, winking at her. "Show 'ing who boss!"

Tiff stared into his big eyes. He was so playful and carefree… she liked that. He stared right back, glad to have such a great friend.


	2. How Can We Stop It?

Chapter 2

The HATE monster didn't just disappear after that day, but it ran throughout Cappy Town, destroying houses and crushing cars and people. Kirby could only watch in sadness, knowing that there was no way he could defeat it.

Tiff really felt sorry for him, but when he didn't touch his food (or anybody elses) at dinner, she knew he was REALLY down. So that night she went to visit him again. 

He was there, crying again.

"Kirby, please don't cry." She said, sitting next to him. "We'll find some way to stop it, I promise."

He didn't even lift his head this time, and he continued to cry.

She was crying inside too. She hated to see this brave Star Warrior cry like this. She had imagined a Star Warrior to be tall and handsome, not pink and poofy… but she thought Kirby was incredibly cute anyway. And she really liked him.

She put her hand on his back. "Kirby, listen to me." The puffy boy obediently raised his head. 

"We're going to stop this thing. Together. You and me."

He gazed at her, puzzled. "Oo and me?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I know that if you and I really try, we can do it!"

"Ow?"

Now SHE was puzzled. "What?"

" 'ow you know?"

He had just asked her a question! He really WAS talking!

"Well, because…" She found herself gazing into his large, sparkling eyes again. "It's just that… I don't know… I like you a lot, Kirby."

Now he was smiling. " 'ike you too!"

"Oh, Kirby!" She grabbed him and hugged him tight. "Let's go get that monster!"

"Shouldn't our little hate mongerer have come back by now?" Escargoon asked, looking out over Cappy Town through his binoculars.

"Nonsense!" said King Dedede, "That thing is like a well trained dog! He comes back when he's done doing his business!"

"And you're sure there's no way Kirby can defeat it?" the snail man asked, slithering back inside.

"Positive. Heck, even I don't know how to beat it. I don't think that monster salesman guy knows how!"

"Gooood. Then Kirby will have no choice but to run back home! Ahahahahah! ERK!"

"Yo, snail boy," Growled Dedede as he peeled Escargoon off the bottom of his mallet, "I'm da evil plotter around here, not you."

Tiff and Kirby ran towards where the HATE monster was resting, the eyes between the A and the T closed tightly.

"Okay, here's the plan," Tiff whispered, "Inhale those rocks over there, then while I distract the HATE monster, you crush him flat!"

Kirby smiled and winked. "Kirby!"

Tiff kissed his cheek. "Good luck."

Kirby jumped up and kissed her on the cheek as well. " 'ood 'uck!"

Tiff ran in front of the monster and pounded on it. "Hey! Hey, wake up, you big brute!"

The monster's eyes popped open. "Grr, I HATE being woken up!"

"And we hate YOU destroying our village!"

"I HATE your village!"

Tiff noticed Kirby floating above the monster's head. "Do it!" She cried.

Kirby started to glow, and he turned into a huge rock and landed on the HATE monster. Nothing happened.

"I HATE rocks!" It screamed, tossing Kirby over a cliff.

"Noooooo! Kirby!" Tiff wailed.

"I HATE you, too!" The monster picked Tiff up and also threw her over the cliff, where she landed hard, unconscious.

Kirby, being quite resilliant, had picked himself up from pancake form, just in time to see Tiff land on the ground a few feet away!

"Tiff!" He cried, remembering her name. He ran to her side and shook her. No respone. "Tiff! Tiiiiifff!!!" Still no response.

Kirby flew up to the edge of the cliff to call for help. "Kirby! Kirby Kirby Kirby!!! KIRRRBY!!!" But nobody came. Not knowing what to do, he flew back down, picked up the injured girl, and flew her back to his house.


	3. They Found A Way

Chapter 3

Tiff groggily opened her eyes to see Kirby sitting next to her, watching her. "Kirby? Did… you bring me here?"

He nodded. "Kirby!"

She smiled. "Thanks. You saved my life."

"Kirby…"

"Kirby, I gotta tell you something."

" 'ell me something?"

"Yes. Come here."

Kirby sat down next to her.

"I know that everybody thinks of you as Cappy Town's Star Warrior, but…" She picked him up and hugged him. "I consider you MY Star Warrior."

"I luv you, Tiff."

She stared at him. "You do?"

"Kirby Kirby! Kirby luvs Tiff!"

"Ohh…" She held him tighter. "And Tiff loves Kirby too!" She gave him a quick kiss, and he promptly fainted and fell off the bed.

"Whoops!" She picked him up off the floor. "I guess we have a habit of falling off of things, huh?"

Kirby opened his eyes and gave Tiff an equally quick kiss, and she burst out laughing. "Kirby, we'll beat that monster yet!" She snuggled up with Kirby and fell fast asleep.

A few hours later, Kirby felt something sharp poke him.

"Kirby!!!!" He jumped up, and fell out of bed again.

"Who's there?" Tiff cried in alarm.

"It is just I, Meta Knight." The icy voice replied. "You can now defeat the monster."

"Why? Did it get weaker?"

"No. The monster is a monster of Hate, which means it can only be defeated by the opposite feeling."

Tiff grinned. "We can do that, can't we, Kirby?"

"Kirby Kirby Kirby!"

"Let us go, then! Quickly!"

They found the HATE monster stomping down some houses in eastern Cappy Town.

"Come on, Kirby, let's get it!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Kirby???"

"Oh yeah… Uh, Mister Meta Knight, how do we defeat it?"

"You must display the power that can defeat it, which is love." The round figure answered.

"You mean…?"

"Whatever is necessary."

Tiff felt Kirby take her hand in his pink, flappy one. She smiled, and picked him up. "My little Star Warrior…."

"My 'ittle 'iff!"

"Ohh…" Tiff kissed him, not even caring that the monster and frightened villagers were watching. As she did, large, red hearts floated up and into the sky.

Kirby turned suddenly. "Kirby!!" He jumped and inhaled the hearts, sucking them all into his mouth. But instead of swallowing them, he spat them at the HATE monster.

The HATE monster screamed in agony at the impact, then shook and exploded.

"Yippee!" Tiff cried, running over to Kirby. "You did it!"

"WE 'id it!" Kirby said with a wink.

She hugged him tight. "Mmm… I love you, Kirby."

"Luv you, Tiff."

"Hmm…" Said Meta Knight, watching from behind the bush, "It looks like I'll need a chapel built here in a few years."

THE END

A work of The Jersey Boy. What're YOU lookin' at?

Email: Father_Hulk@yahoo.com 


End file.
